Destiny?
by SeddieEtharah1210
Summary: Ethan & Sarah , Together Or Not ? What's Stopping Them Something Inhuman I'm Sure . Join Me On The Ride & Struggles Of Etharah
1. Chapter 1: Denial

Chapter 1: Denial

**Ethan's POV:**

_After class_

Benny- Hey wanna come over after school and play some video games?

Ethan- I don't know, Sarah's babysitting tonight…

Benny-_ stops walking and looks at me. _Speaking of Sarah when are you going ask her out?

Ethan- What do you mean?

I _say uncomfortably and look away_

Benny- You like her…

_he says like it's the most obvious thing in the world_

Ethan- Dude, she's just my babysitter, and besides if I did like her which im not saying I do, she'd never like a geek like me.

_my face falling and my held hung she was so beautiful and I was …. _

Benny- Well if you did like her (_which I did, I was blushing at the very thought of her) _and im not saying you do, I happen to know she is very into you.

Ethan-_ my head snapped up and I became very hopeful. _And how do you know this?

_I say cool, but inside I am screaming. If he knew that Sarah had somehow had even the slightest affection for me I would be so happy! I tried to calm myself before I became too noticeable._

Benny- Well yesterday I was-

Rory- SUP!

_NO! I wanted to know how Benny knew Sarah liked me! I guess I would have to find out some other time. I sighed._

Benny/Ethan- Hey Rory.

Rory- Guys we've been over this … call me vampire ninja!

Benny- And why should we do that?

Rory- Because that's what the laddddies call me.

_He had no ladies, but I wont either if I cant talk to Benny alone and find out what we were discussing earlier._

**Sarah's POV:**

Erica- I don't get why you take school so seriously when you can do it over and over.

Sarah- But what If I find a cure?

_I Said hopefully._

Erica- Those chances are slim…

Sarah- Look, can we just change the subject?

_Sarah hoped with all her heart that her nerds would help her find a cure._

Erica- Sure? Uhh … you babysitting tonight?

Sarah- Yeah…. Why?

_I said suspiciously _

Erica- Well it's just you've been hanging with the nerds, becoming closer with them …

Sarah- Yeah …

I _said knowing there was more._

Erica- One in particular your getting very close with ..

Sarah- WHAT? I don't like Ethan.

_I said in a high pitched voice, twitching nervously._

Erica- Oh, come on! I know you like him, plus I didn't even say who I was talking about. Every time your around him all you do is giggle and stare at each other like complete idiots, it's-

Mr. Jefferson- Hello ladies, hope you read last night because we will be having a quiz on chapter one.

Sarah- Yeah, were ready Mr. Jefferson.

_Sarah watched him walk away, and smiled knowing she was ready for that quiz._

**Benny POV:**

_I watched Rory walk away, I was so relieved when he interrupted what I was about to say, because I didn't know Sarah liked him, well I knew but I didn't have any proof. So before he could bring it back up I had to change the subject._

Benny- So, I guess I'll come to your house tonight and we can play video games.

Ethan- Sure, whatever. Now tell me how you know Sarah likes me.

_Way to avoid the subject I thought to myself, what was I going to say?_

Benny- Well seeing as you don't like her it really doesn't matter.

Ethan- Well I still wanna know.

Benny- Yeah, that's the problem umm I know you like her so until you tell me you like her I cant tell you.

_I smirked at this knowing he wouldn't admit to liking Sarah. And at the fact that I found a reasonable amount of time to find a better excuse or some proof._

**Erica POV:**

_I so wasn't ready for that quiz, but whatever I would just copy off that nerd Jonathan in class. Ugh, thinking of school was making me sick so I went back to the earlier subject._

Erica- So back to the love of your life..

Sarah- Erica!

Erica- What? You honestly cant hurt him I happen to know he also likes you-

Sarah- You don't know that! And even if you did, I don't care.

_She was going to be hard to crack but I had the perfect idea.\_

Erica- Fine, you don't like him, you happy?

Sarah- Yes.

**General POV: **

_Sarah and Erica are walking towards Ethan and Benny's locker._

_Erica only had a little time to put her little plan into action. She sent a text message to Benny she needed his help he sent ok and got ready for the plan._

Ethan/Sarah- For the last time I don't like him/her! _They said this in unison and just as Benny and Erica planned they had heard each other. Erica and Benny ran away leaving them alone._

Ethan/Sarah- Who were you talking about? _They both said at the same time. _

Ethan- You

Sarah- Oh, me too.

_They were both sad, and knew there friends were lying._

Ethan: Benny said you liked me.

Sarah- What? Erica said you liked me.

Ethan-Oh.

Sarah- What does oh mean? _She said mimicking his voice._

Ethan: Nothing, I'll see you tonight.

_He walked away and Sarah just stared till she could no longer see him. She had to know what oh meant._


	2. Chapter 2: Almost

Chapter 2: Almost

**Ethan's POV:**

After School

Ethan- Dude, why did you tell me Sarah liked me when she didn't?

_Look at his face.. He looks so sorry for giving me false hope. Maybe a bit guilty. Why does he look guilty?_

Benny- What do you mean_?_

_Why does he look confused im the confused one!_

Ethan- Sarah said she didn't like me.

Benny- When?

Ethan- I know you heard her.. Remember passing period.. She was walking with Erica.

_Why was he acting like he had amnesia? But he seemed to really not know._

Benny- OH! Dude, you also said you didn't like her-

Ethan- I don't!

Benny- That was just a little white lie on your and her part.

Ethan- Ok, let's just drop it and get home..

Benny- Speaking of Sarah where is she?

_I was drooling just thinking about her. I snapped out of that thought before he noticed._

Ethan- Uhh, she had to do something.

_I had no clue where she was but I didn't want to find out. I usually liked to be around Sarah but it feels awkward and she probably wants to know what I meant by 'oh'. I really meant that I was- I was snapped out of my thoughts._

Benny- Oh well cool. Guess we will see her later.

Ethan's House

Benny- Man, why are you parents going to the rodeo?

Ethan- Their not going to the rodeo they are going to ride bulls.

Benny- Same thing.

Ethan- Yeah, I guess.

_I laughed. That was kind of the same._

Mr. Morgan- Ethan, Jane, Benny! Sarah's here.

_Jane went running down the stairs.. Me and Benny just walked and stopped at the top. We gave each other a look then looked at Sarah. She was hugging Jane._

Mrs. Morgan- Ok. Bye you guys.

_Jane hugged mom and dad goodbye, the rest of just waved._

**Sarah's POV:**

_I walked in and waited while Mr. Morgan called everyone down._

_I was waiting for Ethan to come down the stairs but he didn't how odd. He just stood there looking at Benny, Jane came over and hugged me. And I smiled, I really liked her._

_I didn't know what to do so we just stood there. I know I needed to talk to Ethan so I was about t o say that but I was being dragged by Jane into the living room. And that's when I saw Ethan and Benny running back to Ethan's room. Why were they avoiding me? Well now I had two things to find out._

After Paying With Jane

Sarah-Ok time to go to bed Jane.

Jane-come on jus one more game?

Sarah-your parents said you were supposed to be in bed at ten and that was ten minutes ago.

Jane: Fine, but tomorrow we are playing again.

Sarah- ok

_Did I mention I liked this kid._

**Ethan's POV:**

_Sarah was being dragged into the living room and me and Benny were running away. I hope she hadn't saw us, she would know something was up. But thankfully Jane was keeping her preoccupied. _

Ethan- Whew! That was close.

Benny- You don't honestly think this is over?

Ethan- what do you mean?

_I had no clue what he was talking about. What wasn't over?_

Benny- You can't avoid her. Your going have to talk her soon. Who knows maybe soon is in two minutes. You need to get thoughts straight!

Ethan- No, No! I need to get out of here.

_I sat up and grabbed my jacket heading down the stairs with Benny right behind me._

**Sarah's POV:**

_Me and Jane walked up the stairs hand in hand. We walked into her room, and I tucked her in and said goodnight._

Jane- Wait! Can I ask you a question?

Sarah- Sure, what' up?

Jane- Do you like Ethan?

_Was I that obvious? What was I saying I didn't like Ethan! Or did I? NO! No I didn't._

Sarah- Um, im not sure.

_Why did I say that! Maybe I didn't want to sound mean.. or maybe I really didn't know._

Jane- I thin you do.

Sarah- we really shouldn't be talking about this. Ok.

_I left Jane's room, that girl is intuitive. On my way I heard Benny talking to Ethan. Then Ethan freaking out saying he was going to leave. Then I hid and saw him running down the stairs with Benny on his tail. So as quietly as I could I went into his room and jumped out the window. And ran to the front of the house, just in time because I saw the door opening. I waited till they saw me, when they did Benny screamed and Ethan almost had an heart attack._

**Ethan's POV:**

_We finally got the door open I heard Benny scream and I looked up and there was Sarah! I almost had a heart attack, she was so beautiful. What was she doing out here?_

Sarah- We need to talk.

Benny- Kay, what do you want?

Sarah- No, me and Ethan we need to talk. Alone.

Benny- Fine, I can take a hint.

_Dang! I was so close. Me and Sarah just stood there staring at each other till Benny was gone. He smiled and gave me a thumbs up. I just smiled and look at the ground when he left. Not knowing what was coming, Sarah looked really angry. I had no idea why but I was about to find out._


	3. Chapter 3: The Talk

**i thought i'd dO a disclaimer, and tell you guys im going to be in San Diego so i am going to try and post four extra chapters bye thursday. Tell me if you hate it ? love it? Thanks :) R&R**

**Disclaimer: i DO NOT OWN MY MBAV. I WISH I DID BUT I DON'T :(**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Talk<p>

**Sarah POV: **

Ethan's House

_I had no idea what I was going to say to Ethan. I just watched him staring at the ground. Why wasn't he looking at me? I decided you break the silence and ask him why he was avoiding me._

_S_arah- Why were you and Benny avoiding me all night?

Ethan- What do you mean?

_I watched him breathe a sigh of relief, hmm why did he do that?_

Sarah- Ethan, don't play dumb I know you and Benny have been avoiding me all night!

Ethan- No, we hav-

_The only way he was going to admit was if I did something I didn't want to so… I flashed my fangs and hoped to scare the truth out of him. He looked truly afraid. I smiled. _

**Ethan's POV:**

_Sarah actually flashed her fangs at me I guess she really wanted to know. So I decided I was going to tell her.. But if I did then she would definitely want to bring back up the 'oh' subject._

Ethan- Fine, it was me who wanted to avoid you, not Benny so don't be mad at him.

Sarah- _I could care less about Benny avoi- wait why were you avoiding me?_

_I knew this was going to happen! I wasn't ready. I didn't know how I felt about Sarah._

_You like her! A voice thought. I supposed that was true so I decided I'd say it if I had to, I hope I wouldn't have to say-_

Sarah- Ethan?

Ethan- Oh, sorry I was just thinking.

Sarah- About what?

Ethan- Nothing, Um I was avoiding you cause I thought that maybe you would bring up our earlier discussion.

Sarah- What discussion?

_She knew what I was talking about was she going to make me say it? Ugh. I see the smile on her face this is so funny to her. Whatever._

Ethan- About us liking each other, and us saying we didn't. About that-

Sarah- No, you don't have to say it, I know you don't like me.

Ethan- No, that not what I was going to say…

_Then I see Benny hiding behind a bush and use this as my excuse._

Ethan- Benny! Get out here.

_I watch him get up and trip and laugh. _

Benny- Im just going to leave.

Ethan- No, its ok

Sarah- No. Its not! We were talking!

Ethan- Maybe later?

_I watch Sarah' s face fall, then she smiled. Why was she smiling like she had a very good plan, she wore a very devious smile._

Sarah- Fine.

**Sarah's POV:**

_Fine, if he wanted to talk about this later.. I would give us something to talk about._

_I didn't know why but this seemed like a pretty good plan. I had a good excuse to do what I was about to do and I kind of wanted to do it. Then I walked up to Ethan. He looked very scared by the way. Got really close to his face like I was about to bite him and-_

Ethan- Sarah are you going to bite me! _He backed away from me._

Sarah- Of course not. _I walked closer to him and breathed on his neck, he shivered slightly then I kissed= his neck and like that I was gone. On the other side of the house where Jane let me in her window, not thinking it was weird at all. Once I was settled I smiled and thought that'll give us something to talk about 'later'. Meanwhile I was listening to Benny and Ethan walking to Ethan's room, thinking I was long gone not in the room adjacent to them._

**Ethan's POV:**

_Of course not she said. If she wasn't going to bite me what was she doing so close to my neck?_

_Then my curiosity as answered. She had kissed my neck! I closed my eyes enjoying it, then like that she was gone. I opened my eyes to see her nowhere around. I sighed and walked into my house with Benny, Boy did I really need to talk to Sarah._

Ethan's Room After Kiss

Benny- Dude, why do you look so shocked she didn't bite you! She was probably just smelling you.

_Wait, Benny hadn't seen her kiss my neck. I wondered if I should tell him, he was my best friend, but he would probably make everything very awkward with Sarah. I decided against it._

Ethan- Yeah, I was just so surprised_. I said lamely._

Benny- Not that surprised.. Something more most of happened plus you're a horrible liar.

_How did he know I was lying well whatever I guess I could tell him though he had to promise me not to make a nig deal first._

Ethan- Promise you wont make a big deal?

Benny- Yeah, yeah. Sure, now tell me!

Ethan- Ok, she kissed my neck.

**Benny POV:**

_This was total freak out worthy! I noted that I sounded like a teenage girl talking about her crush. So I acted nonchalant._

Benny- Hmm. Cool you guys should date, be really nice.

_Ethan looked at me like I lost my mind._

Benny- What?

Ethan- You didn't freak out im just a little surprised.

Benny- Yeah, it's not that big. Call me you guys have made out.

_And with that I walked out the door. I felt very happy for Ethan. And lied when I said it wasn't that big, But somehow I had a bad feeling about the reason behind the kiss like it was to toy with his emotions. And it was some type of revenge, but I wouldn't tell Ethan that. He would find out the reason when they talked 'later'._


	4. Chapter 4: Later

Chapter 4: Later

Next Day At Lunch

**Sarah's POV: **

_I walked into the cafeteria to see Ethan and Benny sitting and talking in hushed tones.. Hmm how suspicious, they obviously were hiding something from me. Maybe I was being to paranoid._

_She was going to try and sneak up but Ethan somehow sensed her presences._

Ethan- Hey, Sarah.

_His cheeks burned probably thinking about last nights kiss, I figured I should play this up as much as I can, I wasn't playing with his emotions because I liked him back… but this was some sort of reven- Did I just admit I like Ethan the geek? I looked up at him and he smiled. And that smile made my heart melt and I guess I did sort of have a thing for him, though I would never admit it._

Benny- Sarah? Sarah? _He said waving a hand in my face._

Ethan- Sarah, are you ok?

_His voice was full of concern and something else. Wonder? Suspicion? But he called my name and I wanted an excuse to look into his eyes. I looked up and he still looked concerned.._

Sarah- Uh, huh? … Yeah im fine..

Benny- Didn't seem like it.

_I watched as Ethan punched Benny and whispered "dude!" He was defending me, aww maybe I should send signals that im into him, before any of these vultures tried to snatch him up. So I Batted my eyelashes at him and flipped my hair over my shoulder, he just blushed a deep red. I smiled he looked so adorable._

Benny- I don't mean to interrupt whatever is going on between you two but Thalia told me to ask you Ethan if you thought she was pretty..

_Was Benny doing this on purpose? Was he trying to ruin my chance? Well was trying to ruin our moment! I was so mad I just wanted to sink my fangs into- NO! No matter how mad I was I couldn't think thoughts like that. So I breathed deeply and asked the first question that popped into my mind._

Sarah- Who's taylor?

Benny- Thalia. T-h-a-i-l-a._ He enunciated every letters._

Sarah- O-k

Ethan- Um, what do you mean she asked you that?

Benny- She said she had her eye on you and that she thought you were cute, and she wanted to know if you thought the same thing.

Ethan- Oh…_ What did he mean by that, I was really starting hate 'oh' but was glad he didn't say anything good he probably felt really awkward because I was there._

Benny- Oh, come on! Oh? Really? You know she's pretty smoking.

Ethan-Yeah, I guess she looks alright, but-

_Then I see Benny gesturing to who I think is Thalia and she starts making her way over!_

Ethan- I have my eye on another girl.

_I choked on my substitute blood and Ethan look worriedly at me._

Ethan- Sarah are you ok?

Sarah- Yeah, yeah who were talking about?

Ethan- Um, can we talk about this later? _he said as Thalia approached the table_

_**Ethan's POV:**_

_I can't believe I let that slip I was just really irritated that Benny ruined mine and Sarah's moment, but right now I was really mentally slapping myself. Sarah wanted to know who I was talking about and as a fast escape to end the subject before Thalia came over. She was pretty, I had to admit that but I was focused on Sarah ever since the kiss. I was determined to get her to be my girlfriend and I didn't want any distractions._

Thalia- Hey Benny, Ethan, and uhh Sasha?

Ethan- Her name is Sarah.

Sarah- Thank you Ethan._ She said that in a very flirty way I had a feeling a chick fight would become inevitable in the near future. He said her name really fast, to avoid altercation. He then looked at his friend for help, but he was useless as usual. He sighed and changed the subject before the argument that was surely on it's way happened. He racked his brain for something .. A good topic… he got it, shopping! All girls loved shopping right? But Sarah didn't seem like the girly type._

Sarah- Ethan? Earth to Ethan?

_She waved a hand in front of my face._

Ethan- Oh, right uhh your welcome! Uh listen guys I gotta go take care of something I'll see you later, especially you Sarah we need to talk.

_With that said I smiled at Sarah, hoping Thalia would get the hint that I didn't like her as more than a friend, she smiled at me looks like my attempt was to no avail, but as I glanced back at Benny, Sarah, and Thalia they were all laughing about something.. I wonder what it was, I would just have to ask Sarah 'later'._

Later: At Ethan's House

_The bell rang and I went to it expectantly, only to be shocked it was Sarah and she was really nervous. I wonder why.. Well I was going to try my best to make her feel relaxed. So invited her in and asked whats wrong?_

Sarah- Nothing, it's just that we need to talk.

Ethan- Sure, bout what?

_She seemed to be even more nervous and tensed. I was really worried now, what was on her mind?_

Ethan- Is this about today, at lunch?

_She let out a heavy sigh. And took some deep breaths._

Ethan- Sarah?

Sarah- Yes! Ok, Yes!

Ethan- Yes?

Sarah- Yes, this is about lunch and yesterday.

Ethan- Ok, yesterday first?

Sarah- Sure, but I have a question..

Ethan- Sure, what's up?

Sarah- Do you like Thalia because she's telling everyone that you guys are dating?


	5. Chapter 5: Rumors

Chapter 5: Rumors

**Ethan's POV:**

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing, sweet Thalia was making up lies about us being together? I just couldn't wrap my head around it.. She seemed so real and genuine. _

Ethan- Are you sure she was the one that started rumor?

Sarah- Look, Ethan I don't want to talk about this.

Ethan- No, I need to know because this could ruin my chance with the girl I want.

Sarah- Oh who is this girl you want?

_The way she asked that made me drool a little but that was for a little bit later._

Ethan-I'll answer your question as soon as you answer mine.

Sarah-Ok, what was the question again?

Ethan- Sarah! How did you forget already?

Sarah-I-I was distracted

_At this she started blushing really hard, she must have been thinking about something really embarrassing._

Ethan- The question was, are you sure she started the rumor?

Sarah-Yeah! She told me, then she made sure everyone around heard what she told me, then from there rumor spread.

Ethan- What exactly did she say?

Sarah- I don't remember word for word, but it was somewhere along the lines of "Stop flirting with my boyfriend because we're very happy together".

Ethan- You knew she was lying right?

Sarah- Uh, yeah?

Ethan- Sarah!_ I whined._

Sarah- Yeah, yeah. Um now can you answer my question?

Ethan- What question?

_I said acting confused.'_

Sarah- Just answer the question Ethan.

Ethan- I promise I will but we gotta talk about today and yesterday first.

Sarah- But-

Ethan- Please?

Sarah- Fine.

Ethan- Ok, yesterday first.

Sarah- Kay, what did you mean by oh and be completely honest.

Ethan- I just said it because I felt awkward and you said you didn't like me so I was like oh.

Sarah- Oh.

Ethan- See! Now why did you kiss my neck?

Sarah- Oh because I was mad that you wouldn't talk with me, so some sort of revenge.

_Wow, I'd rather had not known that.._

Ethan-Oh…

Sarah- I'm so sorry, Ethan..

Ethan- No, it's ok, now why were you flirting wit me at lunch?

Sarah- Flirting? ME? Pftt.

Ethan- ok…

Sarah- Now, who is the girl?

Ethan-Oh, uh if I tell you will it ruin our friendship?

Sarah- Of course not.

Ethan-Ok.. You

Sarah- Me what?

Ethan- You're the girl!

_She looked like she was about to pass out, then she started blushing._

Sarah- Oh! I like you to! I didn't know to until recently. I mean I liked you but I didn't admit it to myself, but when I realized I did I was so shocked and I tried to resist it but I knew I wouldn't be able to! Im so happy I cant believe you like me back I-

S_he was babbling so bad that I just kissed her to calm her down._

Sarah- So, does this mean we are going out?

Ethan- No..

Sarah- Why not? I know age difference but we can make it work, I thought you liked me whats the problem?

Ethan- First of all I don't care about the age difference, age is nothing but a number. But you'll see why.

Sarah-When?

Ethan-Sarah will you go out with me?

Sarah- Yes, but I don't understand.

_She looked at me like I was crazy! Hahaha I had to explain._

Ethan- Yes because I hadn't asked you. My dad always raised me to respect a lady and not jump. So yes we are going out.

_She jumped up and pulled me into a very, very, very tight hug._

Ethan- CANT BREATHEE-

Sarah- Sorry.

_She loosened her hold on me but did not let go, and of course Benny found the right moment to come in. He walked through the door with his key. We jumped apart but im sure he still saw our embrace._

Benny- Woah, am I interrupting something?

Sarah- Yes actually you are.

_After she said this she took my hand and walked over to Benny._

Sarah- Ethan is my new boyfriend!

_Benny had this really devious smirk on his face._

Sarah/Ethan- What?

Benny- Two girlfriends dude! You are so in there.

Sarah- Benny! Im his only girlfriend

Benny- That's not what Thalia is telling everyone, apparently her and Ethan have been dating and she moved down here for him, so they could continue there relationship.

Sarah- What! Im going to go teach that dog a lesson!

Benny- Yes! Catfight im going to get some popcorn,

_I jumped forward and grabbed Sarah._

Ethan- Calm down Sarah! We will just straighten this out tomorrow.

Sarah- Fine, but If she says anything out of line im going to punch her.

_I was really enjoying this, Sarah jealous over me? Haha I was the luckiest person on earth. Then I turned to see Benny walk in with a bowl of popcorn. He looked so excited, did he really want to see Sarah beat the pulp out of Thalia?_

Benny- Ok, come on lets go watch Sarah beat down.

Ethan- Sarah isn't beating anyone down-

Sarah- Not yet anyways.

Benny- Aww I popped this popcorn for nothing?

Ethan- Sorry dude we are going to be civilized about this.

Benny- Where's the fun in that?

Sarah- Oh, don't worry im pretty sure she's going to say something that shocks us then im going to have to put her in her place. No one gets my boyfriend except me.

_She grabbed my hand and we walked over to the couch. When she touched my hand I had a vision of Sarah and me at school and Thalia she said something and Sarah got in a fight, but that's not the crazy part. Sarah was loosing, and Thalia wasn't human she was some type of creature._

_Sarah-Ethan are you ok?_

_Ethan- Yeah, just a little tired.. But im fine lets watch a movie._


	6. Chapter 6: Surprise

**Sorry guys! I havent been posting. My computer totally wouldn't turn on just got it fixed today. I wont be updating as often but I will try. R&R ****J**

Chapter 6: Beyond Belief

The Next Morning after School

**Ethan's POV:**

Ethan- Remember civilized…

Sarah- Yeah, civilized…

_She took a deep breath like she was trying to control herself._

Benny- No, she is trying to steal your man! You gonna take that?

Ethan- BENNY! Not helping!

Benny- Sorry it's been forever since I've seen a fight.

_Man, I need to do whatever I can to prevent this fight! Sarah is going to be hurt because me..Maybe I should just tell her about Thalia maybe that will prevent the fight. Or with my luck make it worse. Wait what am I saying I have the best luck I got Sarah. Yeah I'm just going to tell her._

Sarah- Earth to the Ethan?

_She waved her hand in my face apparently not the first time she tried to get my attention._

Ethan- Sorry , I was just thinking…

Sarah- About what?

Ethan- Can I talk to you?

Sarah- Sure talk away.

Ethan- Alone?

Sarah- Oh.. Uh, yeah..

Benny- Again? Man I always miss the good stuff.

**Sarah's POV:**

_Oh, no! What does he want to talk about? Is he going to dump me already? Just stay calm im sure that's not it._

Sarah- What's up?

Ethan- I really don't think you should fight Thalia.. No matter what she says.

Sarah- Oh, Ethan we've been over this, if she watches her mouth then she wont get punched. Plus-

Ethan- No, you shouldn't punch her regardless what she says.

Sarah- WHY?

Ethan- Because I had a vision that you two got into a fight-

Sarah- Im not seeing the reason why I shoudln fight her..

Ethan- Let me finish. And you were losing..

Sarah- That's impossible I would never get beat up by a high school student.

Ethan- That's the problem.. She's not human.

_My mouth hung open in shock. Great now the girl that wants my man can kick my butt and I cant do anything about it. Man this was so beyond relief… wait! If she isn't human than what is she?_

Sarah- Then what is she?

Ethan- I don't know I was a little too focused on you getting beat up than worrying about her species type.

Benny- Dude this is so cool! Yeah we gotta find out what she is come on!

_And with that Benny took off barreling down the street. Pulling my and Ethan by our wrists._

**Ethan's POV:**

_I see Thalia around the corner so I tell Sarah and Benny to wait until I gave them a signal. Didn't want anyone or Thalia to seem suspicious. I then walk up to Thalia._

Ethan- Hey, Thalia.

Thalia- Hey, BABE!

Ethan- Um Thalia, why are you going around telling people we are going out?

Thalia- Like you don't know silly.

Ethan- I really don't

Thalia- because we are meant for each other..

Ethan- Thalia not to be rude or anything but we just met and I already have a girlfriend.

Thalia- Um, I hate to break this to you but you cant have a girlfriend, unless she's me

Ethan- What do-

_But I stopped when I saw Sarah Running over to me with rage clear on her face._

Ethan- Sarah! Remember what I said!

Sarah- Yeah but who cares.

_Just then Sarah walked up and punched Thalia! Thalia was shocked but quick to recover. She grabbed Sarah's hair and threw her on the ground. Man my vision was coming true. Sara stop! Se kept going . Thalia stop! And she did. What how did she hear what I was thinking. Because I picked you. I heard her in my head? Yes you hear me now. How? _

Thalia- Because I picked you.

Ethan- Picked me for what?

Thalia- To be my soul mate.

Sarah- What?

Ethan- Thalia we just met! I DON'T FELL THAT WAY ABOUT YOU.

Thalia- You say that now.. But you wont be able to fight it, it'll just get stronger.

Ethan- What are you talking about?

Thalia- Our destiny. We are destined to be together. Amd the more you fight it the stronger it gets.

Ethan- We don't have a destiny.

Thalia- Oh, but we do. I picked you and now we are destined.

Ethan- What?

Thalia- Gosh! Let me say this real slow, I picked you it's a power I have and I chose you. And now I will be your girlfriend we will get married.

Sarah/Benny: What?

Thalia: Well by hubby._ She leaned in and pecked me on the cheek._

_Ethan- I gotta get out of this but how?_

_Benny- Let's go talk to my grandma, I bet she knows what to do._

_Sarah: Yeah, lets go._


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets

**Hey Guys , Sorry I Have All But Forgotten About This Story ! I Will Start Writing Again , & Updating Frequently Because I Abandoned This Story =} Anyways On To The Story , I'm Going To Change Up The Format A Little .**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own MBSAV .**

Ethan's POV :

What does she mean they are destined to be together ? Sarah asked .

_Sarah was really freaking out about this , I mean she looked like she was ready to kill .. fangs out ._

Sarah , calm down .

How do I calm down when this weirdo chick claims you're her soulmate ?

You don't know that !

Come on , maybe she's just some stalker whack job ..

Right there , MAYBE .. maybe is what freaks me out what if this is true ?

It's not Sarah , trust me I feel no pull towards her .

_HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT ?_

_What , who's there ?_

_Are you serious cutie wutie kins ?_

_Huh ?_

_Ugh , it's Thalia !_

_How are you in my head ! _

_I already told you snuggle bear , destiny ._

_Why are you doing this to me ? Can't you leave me alone ?_

_I will not , you are mine Ethan , I've waited long enough for you already !_

_What do you mean ?_

_Ooops , said too much , gotta run . Love You Eeethy !  
><em>

_Love ? Eeethy ? HUH ?_

ETHAN!

Huh ? Wha ..?

I've been calling your name for the last three minutes , what's wrong ?

Oh , Nothing .

Don't lie , oh god !

What !

Your going to leave huh ?

Of course not !

But how can I be sure ?

Chill , Baby we'll fix this .

_I leaned in and gave her a kiss , hopefully we would but the more I thought about it the more I doubtful I became ._

Okay , let's just hurry were almost to Benny's Grandmas house .. By the way where's benny ?

He looked really weird when we said we were going to Grandma's , and he's the one that suggested it !

Not to mention he took off before we could hatch out a plan , and what to say to his grandma ..

He must have had something to do or somewhere to be .

Yeah , just like us ! Well talk with him later right now, move your butt ! We've got problems to solve .

_More like hopeless situations to cause more difficulties in my life ! But I still quickened my pace , no matter what I'd still try ._

Benny's POV:

_I was flat out sprinting to my Grandma's house . I was going crazy , I had totally forgot what my Grandma told me ! She is going to kill me , if Ethan and Sarah don't do it first . I was there finally ! I started banging on the door ,_

What's all the commotion ! Grandma asked .

Yeah , Benny .. what's going on , why were you banging on the door like a mad man ?

I froze , "Crap I'm Screwed!" .. I turned slowly , preparing my explanation .

**Okay , I Know . Uber Short I Know . The Next One Will Be Much Longer .. Just Wanted To Get Us Up & Running . Loving The Reviews Thank You So Much , They Are What Made Me Start Up Again . So Rate & Review . I'd Appreciate It .  
>=}<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Big Reveal

**Hey Guys I'm Back , Going To Be Updating As Often I Can . Please Tell Me What You Think ! :D Rate & Review .**

**Chapter 8: Big Reveal**

Ethan's POV:

_I was waiting for Benny to explain why he was acting like a madman all of sudden . _

So what's up , dude ?

Nothing , I'm just not feeling too well . Benny said .

Maybe you should go inside and lie down ..

No , I'll be alright .

Okay if you say so .

Okay , now that , that is handled … we need HELP ! Sarah said to Benny's grandma .

What do you need honey ?

Okay , so there's this girl at our school …

_I zoned out on Sarah's explanation , thinking of any way to fix this mess ._

_There's NO way to fix it , so just accept it !_

_I will not accept it , you think I'm going to let that girl get away? I've wanted Sarah for the longest and no one's going to take her from me , you got that ?_

_And how will you 'fix' this 'mess'?_

_I'm going to get some outside help ._

_From who Benny's grandma ? Please !_

_How do you know about Benny's grandma ?_

_I don't .._

_You just said you did !_

_Never mind what I said , just let me remind you … the more you struggle , the less you'll be able to resist it ._

_No , how do you know Benny's grandma !_

_Gotta go hun , catch ya later !_

_Next time you decide to 'pop' by you better have some answers ._

_We'll see , Love you . Bye Eeethy !_

_EEETHY ?_

Tell her Ethan ! Sarah said .

Uhh , What?

Ugh , Ethan have you been paying attention ?

Sorry .. I guess I just zoned off .

Tell your grandma , that .. Taylor is a crazy wanch , who is not human !

What's a wanch ? Benny asked .

Focus Benny , tell her Ethan !

Well yeah , Thalia is pretty uhh …

Thalia , Thalia What? Benny's grandma said .

Thalia Davidson ..

Oh my lord , I'm sorry I can't help you .

Why not ? Ethan asked .

Well I know the Davidson's , and I suggested that Ethan be the one .. the one she chose .

What ? Ethan and Sarah Said .

Well .. Thalia's mom is a friend of mine , and she moved down here a couple of weeks ago .. it was a time for her to pick a guy and since I've been here a while she came to me advice . So I mentioned you , honey I don't really see what the big deal is .

The BIG DEAL is , Ethan is mine !

Oh , Dear . I'm so sorry honey .

Well , It's fine .. just tell her to back off .

I would but , these things are permanent .

What do you mean permanent !

She has chosen him as her life partner .

Is there any way I can fight it ?

No honey .

So there's no way out of this ? Sarah asked .

I'm afraid not ..

UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Sarah calm down , don't worry there's always a way out .

I had to make sure she believed that , though .. I'm not sure I believe it myself

_Just when everything had been going right , more problems spring up . Sarah is unhappy , A women wants me to be her soulmate , plus her and Sarah hate each other . And I don't even know what she is ! Great , this is going to a nightmare ._

**Will Update Soon, Please Rate & Review =}**


End file.
